


Evolution

by asilverflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fransweek 2019, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilverflame/pseuds/asilverflame
Summary: A relationship begins to change. Day one Fransweek 2019- dating start





	Evolution

Sans had asked his friends about how they asked a girl out many times over the past week. He had really just wanted an answer to that. Undyne laughed and said you just do it. Papyrus had gotten a book out of the Librarby on dating that didn’t seem to know how to answer this most fundamental question. He was sorry he had even asked. 

It was the day before Valentine’s day and Sans was sitting in his usual spot at Grillby’s. Grillby had placed his usual bottle of ketchup in front of Sans and had been surprised when he had asked for an actual shot of Nectar instead of his ketchup.

“What’s wrong, Sans,” asked Grillby.

“Everything and nothing,” Sans answered despondently.

Grillby didn’t say anything, he knew asking would go nowhere. He just let the silence build until Sans couldn’t take it anymore.

“It’s just she’s been home for two months now, and I haven’t the faintest clue on how to ask her out.”

“She’s been your friend for years, why would it be any different than any of the other times you have gone out with her?”

“I just don’t know how to tell her I don’t want to be just friends with her anymore,” replied Sans.

Grillby’s eyes hardened, “You aren’t going to do something stupid to hurt her are you?”

Sans answered quickly, “No, nothing like that! I just want...”

“An evolution?” asked Grillby. “That you want to be more than friends?”

“Yeah.”

“The two of you have been close for years. My advice is to keep it simple. Ask her out here to start, then take her to places you both like going to. Give her some of your worst puns. She always liked them. Sometimes a simple thing such as a rose can have the greatest meaning. So long as you are honest with her, she will understand what you mean.” 

“As the cliche goes, be myself?”

“Things become cliched for a reason, Sans,” replied Grillby.

 

After leaving Grillby’s, Sans called Frisk to see if she had plans for the next day. She didn’t. 

“Okay, buddy, let’s have a non-Valentine Valentine’s Day.”

Frisk sounded delighted. “What time?”

“I’ll be over at noontime.”

“Great!” Frisk replied.

 

Frisk smiled when Sans had hung up the phone. She was finally going out on Valentine’s Day with Sans! Even if he called it a non-Valentine’s Day, maybe they could talk about how things had changed between them. 

As the past four years had passed it had become increasingly difficult to hide that she had the biggest crush on her best friend. When she tried to talk to others about her predicament, she found most of what she had gotten was bad advice. Grillby had been patient and advised her to simply be herself. If Sans was ready for more, it would not take long for those wants to surface. Frisk had given Grillby a kiss on the cheek. If he weren’t married with three kids, she might have made a play for Grillby. Besides, Frisk knew Grillby adored his wife. They really made a good team together.

 

Frisk had gotten up early and had torn her closet apart looking for something that both did and didn’t look like a date outfit. She had decided to wear a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her curves, but was casual enough to look like she was just hanging around an old friend. She also wore a red sweater that hinted at her curves but was also casual enough to look like she was just hanging around an old friend. She kept her makeup simple. She complimented her jeans with a pair of knee high black boots and a stylish black leather jacket.

She heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it. Sans was at her door, looking like he always did, in his black shorts and blue parka. She was a little disappointed. She had hoped he would think of this as more of a date than hanging out. She then noticed that Sans was blushing faintly. She smiled at Sans blush. 

“You look nice, Frisk,” said Sans.

“Thank you,” replied Frisk. 

“I guess this is turning into more of a date than I had first realized.”

“I don’t know. Is this a date?”

“I-I want it to be.”

Frisk smiled at Sans. “Then, let’s make it a date.”

“Close your eyes.”

Frisk heard a bit of a rustle.

“Okay, now open them.”

There was a beautiful rose in Sans’ hand. 

“For you, Frisk. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Frisk took the rose from Sans’ hand. She kissed Sans. “Happy Valentine’s Day. May our relationship evolve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll be able to do all the prompts, but I managed to put this together in a couple of hours. Comments and feedback always welcome!


End file.
